


Awe Not This Bullshit (4)

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Jokes, Laughter, Love, Promises, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: This was inspired by the span of several days with my favorite butthead of a kid.Text from (Thea) You have such a beautiful face. I've been dreaming about it between my legs all day.Prompt: Angry sex because it's simply impolite to say, "you pissed me off so much. I want to fuck the shit out of you."Prompt: 7 promises1. I am daily going to wish you "good morning."2. I will truly love you.3. I will never escape a single day without kissing you.4. I will understand you and always talk to you.5. I will always love you without any reason.6. I will always hug you, at least 10 times a day.7. I'm going to marry you.Prompt: "you're driving me crazy and not in a fun way!"
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Awe Not This Bullshit (4)

_9:05am alarm one goes off._

_-_

Emilia shuts off her phone and she rolls onto her side.

\----

_9:15am alarm two goes off._

_-_

"Aw fuck." Emilia stretches.

-

An arm comes across Emilia's waist and pulls her close.

-

"No I have to get up!" Emilia laughs, trying to get free.

-

Emilia's dog starts to wake up to look at her humans.

-

"Just a few more minutes." A male voice mumbles.

"You don't have to work today." Emilia rolls her eyes. "I seriously have to get up!"

"Fine." He mumbles, lifting his arm.

"Snuggle our pup, she's still half asleep." Emilia giggles, getting up from the bed.

-

Emilia goes into the bathroom to get ready.

\----

_9:30am alarm three goes off._

-

"Yes I know." Emilia turns off the alarm.

-

Emilia tries putting her hair into a ponytail.

\----

_9:40am alarm four goes off._

_-_

"Okay my love time to go outside before I leave." Emilia pokes her head into the bedroom.

-

Emilia's pup gets up from the bed and she follows Emilia to the door.

-

Emilia opens the sliding door, she lets her pup outside, and then she gets her shoes on.

\---

The pup paws the door and Emilia lets her back in.

-

Emilia grabs her bag, keys, and she follows her pup to the bedroom.

\--

The sleeping man in Emilia's bed lies on his back, left arm tucked under his pillow, and blanket up to his waist.

-

Emilia sighs with a bit of jealousy that she'd rather be sleeping too.

-

"Okay... Time for me to go." Emilia says, as she climbs onto the bed.

-

The man doesn't respond.

-

"Yeah whatever, lucky." Emilia mumbles, hugging the sleeping man.

-

Arms wrap tightly around Emilia giving her a squeeze.

-

Emilia giggles a little.

-

"I'm going to miss you." He mumbles.

"I know me too." Emilia sighs. "Ugh you smell so good."

-

He laughs as Emilia pushes herself away.

-

"Okay I can't be late, bye I love you." Emilia says, as she leaves at exactly _9:45am._

\----

_9:55am Emilia arrives at work, aka her best friend's house._

_-_

Emilia sends her usual snap to her mom, she then grabs her bag while pocketing her keys, and she gets out of her car to walk inside.

\---

Inside the house Emilia's nephew is getting his breakfast.

-

"Look who's here Grayson!" Grandma D says happily.

-

Grayson squeals as Emilia approaches his highchair.

-

Emilia stands next to Grayson's chair, she bends over to be eye level with him, and she giggles as Grayson leans over to her.

-

"Hi." Emilia smiles at Grayson.

-

Grayson's cheek touches Emilia's cheek.

-

"Hi." Emilia repeats her greeting.

-

Grayson giggles and he shakes his head.

-

"No?" Emilia giggles.

"Every time!" Grandma D laughs.

-

Emilia giggles.

\--

Grandma D gets up and let's Emilia sit down next to Grayson.

-

Emilia sits with Grayson during his feeding. She plays with him and talks to him while he's being fed.

\----

_10:00am alarm five goes off to make sure Emilia is at work._

_-_

Emilia pulls her phone out of her pocket and she turns it off.

\----

_10:40am Grayson is finished eating and his belly has had time to rest._

_-_

"Okay dude time to check your butt." Emilia says, getting Grayson out of his chair.

\--

Emilia's friend emerges from her room.

-

"Is it weird that I miss his stupid face?" Thea asks, walking into the living room.

"You mean Chris?" Emilia asks with a smile.

"No I mean the other idiot who should be in my bed right now." Thea says sarcastically.

"No it isn't. You really love him after all." Emilia shrugs.

"I mean you obviously relate?" Thea shrugs.

"My idiot is in my bed though, while I'm here." Emilia giggles.

"Shut up!" Thea snaps with a smile.

"Just saying." Emilia shrugs.

"God I should get really mad at him." Thea sighs.

"Why?" Emilia asks confused.

"So we can hate fuck duh!" Thea giggles.

"Hate fucking?" Emilia laughs.

"Well I mean like _angry sex because it's simply impolite to say, "You pissed me off so much. I want to fuck the shit out of you."_ Thea giggles.

"Of course." Emilia shakes her head.

-

Emilia sets Grayson on the couch and she changes his diaper.

-

"Don't judge me." Thea makes a face at Emilia.

"Oh I'm not." Emilia giggles.

"Whatever. I got shit I need to do." Thea yawns.

"Can you try to get back by 4 so I can go on break?" Emilia asks.

"Yeah." Thea nods.

"Cool. Okay dude time to play." Emilia says, picking Grayson up.

-

Grayson smiles as he kicks his feet.

-

Emilia giggles and she sets Grayson on the floor to play.

\----

From _11:00am to 2:30pm_ Grayson gets cranky. He shoves his fingers down his throat every time Emilia looks away from him. Driving Emilia crazy!

-

Luckily Grayson doesn't puke from his own fingers. But he does gag himself, and the more he does the closer he gets to puking.

\----

 _2:30pm_ Grayson eats his lunch. Emilia sits next to him, while trying to maintain her sanity.

-

Grayson whines.

-

"I know Grayson you're tired. But I promise after this-"

-

Grayson put his fist in his mouth.

-

"Grayson!" Emilia screams, pulling his arm down.

-

Grayson gags.

-

"Stop! Please!" Emilia groans.

-

Grayson smiles.

-

"You're not funny!" Emilia scolds, giving Grayson a bear to cuddle.

-

Grayson grabs the bear, he pouts, and he looks at the TV.

-

Emilia shakes her head.

\----

 _3:30pm_ Grayson finishes his lunch and Emilia gives him water.

-

"Okay let your belly settle. You don't nap until 4 anyway, per grandma's rules." Emilia smiles.

-

Grayson glares at Emilia.

-

"Hey I just work for you dude." Emilia shrugs.

\----

 _3:45pm_ Grayson gets restless.

-

"I know, I know! But you're doing so well!" Emilia tries to keep Grayson calm.

-

Grayson gets annoyed and puts his fist in his mouth.

-

"Grayson you just-!" Emilia isn't quick enough.

-

Grayson sits forward and he pukes all over his tray.

-

Unfortunately for Emilia it waves off of the tray. It gets on the left knee of her pants and part of her sweatshirt.

-

"Bitch!" Emilia laughs. "The one time I couldn't avoid it, and I don't have clothes here."

-

Emilia sighs frustratedly and she calmly cleans up Grayson, his tray, and she grabs Grayson clean clothes.

\----

 _3:50pm_ Emilia changes Grayson's clothes and she puts him down for a nap.

-

Emilia pulls out her phone and she messages Thea.

\--

_Just let me know when Grayson is down. I'll come right back for your break -T_

_He's already down for a nap and he puked on me -E_

_Okay I'll be right over -T_

_\--_

Emilia puts her phone back in her pocket and she waits.

-

"Bitch." Emilia sighs, frustrated with herself.

\----

 _4:05pm_ Thea returns home for Emilia to go on break.

-

"Did he really puke on you?" Thea asks.

"My knee is soaked in it and so is my hoodie. I stink of his formula!" Emilia groans.

"Go home and change." Thea giggles.

"Thanks." Emilia grabs her keys and she leaves.

\----

 _4:20pm_ Emilia returns home.

-

Emilia's pup whines and barks happily when she sees her human.

-

"Hi! I know I can't stay though." Emilia rushes into her bedroom.

\--

Emilia strips off her hoodie and pants quickly.

-

"So what happened?" He asks, startling Emilia.

"Can you not do that Sebastian? I'm already-" Emilia snaps.

-

Sebastian walks up to Emilia and he stops her from searching for clean pants.

-

"What?" Emilia asks annoyed.

-

Sebastian grabs Emilia's wrists and he turns her towards him.

-

"What are you doing?" Emilia asks, still annoyed.

-

Sebastian pulls Emilia close and he holds her.

-

"I hate that you smell so good." Emilia sighs.

-

Sebastian chuckles.

\--

"Grayson puked on me, so I have to change, and I probably won't get to eat because he isn't going to nap." Emilia mumbles.

"How about I tell you something that will take your mind off it?" Sebastian offers.

"Well tell me while I put on pants and get a hoodie. I really don't have time to waste." Emilia pulls away.

-

Sebastian sighs.

-

"What? I'm listening." Emilia grabs a pair of sweat pants.

"I was just thinking of a seven promise thing." Sebastian shrugs.

"Seven promises?" Emilia asks, putting on her pants.

"Yeah like _I am daily going to wish you "good morning."_ Sebastian smiles.

"Okay." Emilia nods, as she starts going through her hoodie pile.

-

Sebastian taps Emilia's shoulder.

-

Emilia looks at Sebastian.

-

Sebastian hands Emilia one of his hoodies.

-

"Thanks." Emilia smiles. "So what are the other six promises?"

" _I will truly love you."_ Sebastian smiles lovingly at Emilia.

"Good luck with that." Emilia giggles.

_"I will never escape a single day without kissing you."_ Sebastian rests his hands on Emilia's hips.

"I think I can make sure you live up to that." Emilia smiles.

_"I will understand you and always talk to you."_ Sebastian kisses Emilia.

-

Emilia returns the kiss before pulling away.

-

"You are sounding way too perfect right now." Emilia scrunches up her nose.

_"I will always love you without any reason."_ Sebastian says, as he holds Emilia.

"Good luck with that." Emilia repeats, giggling a little.

-

Sebastian rolls his eyes.

\--

"Shit I really need to go." Emilia pulls away to grab her keys.

-

Sebastian waits for Emilia to look at him again.

-

"I love you, be good!" Emilia says, kissing her pup's nose.

-

Sebastian smiles when Emilia looks up at him.

-

"I'm sorry you still have one left?" Emilia guesses.

"Two actually." Sebastian corrects.

"Right sorry." Emilia nods. "What are they?"

_"I will always hug you, at least 10 times a day."_ Sebastian gives Emilia a tight hug.

"Thank you." Emilia mumbles.

"You should get something to eat." Sebastian nods.

"What about the last promise?" Emilia asks.

"I'll tell you later." Sebastian smiles.

"Okay. I love. I'm sorry I'm so- just-" Emilia groans.

"It's okay I get it." Sebastian nods.

"I promise I'll make it up to you." Emilia kisses Sebastian.

"You don't have to babe. I know how your job is sometimes, its fine." Sebastian shrugs.

"Okay I need to go before I feel worse." Emilia says, as she leaves.

\----

 _5:20pm_ Emilia returns back to work with her lunch.

-

"Grayson is still asleep." Thea greets.

"Oh thank God. But that'll only last for ten minutes." Emilia sighs.

"I can always get him if you aren't done." Thea offers.

"No I'm working with him, so it's my problem." Emilia shakes her head.

-

Thea sighs.

-

Emilia sits on the couch and she starts eating.

\----

 _5:30pm (on the dot)_ Grayson wakes up.

-

Emilia isn't done eating, she puts her food away anyway, and she walks down to Grayson's room.

-

Thea feels Emilia's frustration and stress at the moment, she isn't a stranger to it. She wishes she could help, but she knows Emilia won't let her.

\--

Something vibrates on the couch.

-

Thea looks down to see Emilia's phone slipped out of her pocket. She picks up the phone.

-

There's a text waiting on Emilia's phone.

-

Thea swipes open Emilia's phone knowing there isn't a lock on it.

-

_Hey babe how's Grayson? Is he still driving you crazy? Do you need my help with anything? -Deb_

_\--_

Grayson growls from his bedroom.

-

"What? You don't want to hang out with me? Rude!" Emilia responds.

\--

Thea smiles and she quickly sends Sebastian a text back as Emilia.

\--

"Okay dude come on time to play. You don't get water until 6." Emilia says, as she carries Grayson down the hall.

-

Thea put Emilia's phone back on the couch.

-

Emilia puts Grayson on the floor to play.

-

Emilia's phone vibrates.

-

Thea smiles to herself.

\--

Emilia sits in her chair to watch Grayson, she touches her pocket, and then she looks around.

-

"Where's my phone?" Emilia asks, more to herself.

"You left it on the couch." Thea says, handing Emilia her phone.

"Of course it always slips out of my sweatpants." Emilia rolls her eyes.

-

Thea sees a text notification faintly pop up on Emilia's sleeping phone.

-

Emilia doesn't notice it as she pockets her phone.

-

Thea wonders what Sebastian's response was to the text.

\----

 _6:00pm_ Grayson is in his highchair getting water. He keeps putting his fist in his throat, adding to Emilia's current stress.

-

"Grayson!" Thea screams.

"Would you stop? _You're driving me crazy and not in a fun way!_ " Emilia hysterically laughs.

-

Grayson tries putting his fist in his mouth.

-

"Stop!" Emilia snaps, trying to hold the open syringe of water.

"Grayson Bradley!" Thea scolds.

\---

The front door opens distracting Emilia and Thea.

-

"Uh oh someone's in trouble." Chris teases.

-

Thea fights her smile seeing Chris.

-

Sebastian chuckles as he walks in behind Chris.

-

"Oh good someone else who will drive me crazy!" Emilia says sarcastically.

"Ouch babe." Sebastian rests his hand over his heart.

-

Emilia giggles.

\--

Grayson slaps Emilia's hand holding the syringe, splashing the water all over her.

-

Emilia gasps looking at Grayson, she pushes her chair back, and she looks down at her clothes.

-

"Grayson she was already wet! Why add to it?" Thea teases.

-

Emilia clamps the syringe closed, she tucks it next to Grayson, and she gets up from her chair.

\--

"Are you okay?" Thea asks, as she laughs.

-

Emilia drops to her knees laughing.

-

Sebastian, Thea, and Chris laugh with Emilia.

-

"I can't even be mad about it!" Emilia laughs, while struggling to breathe.

"No you can't!" Thea laughs harder.

"My clothes are soaked dammit!" Emilia laughs.

-

Thea laughs so hard she snorts.

-

"Did you just-?" Sebastian asks while laughing.

-

Chris grabs his left boob as he laughs.

-

"Yeah she did!" Emilia cries with laughter.

"Oh my God." Sebastian continues to laugh.

-

Grayson giggles at the hot mess of adults around him.

-

"Ah fuck." Emilia clears her throat.

-

Sebastian's laughter turns to giggles.

-

Chris wipes tears from his eyes.

-

Thea hides her face to keep from laughing.

-

Emilia continues to break out into random giggles while she returns to Grayson.

-

Grayson smiles at Emilia causing her to laugh.

-

"You're such a butthead!" Emilia giggles.

\--

"So things aren't that bad then?" Sebastian chuckles.

-

Emilia huffs and rolls her eyes.

-

Sebastian nods with a smile.

\----

 _8:30pm_ Grayson eats his dinner.

-

Chris sits with Grayson to give Emilia a break.

-

Grayson HAPPILY accepts Chris' company.

-

Emilia, Sebastian, and Thea sit on the couch together.

\--

"I could really use an Oreo shake right now." Emilia mumbles, leaning against Sebastian.

"Same though!" Thea agrees.

"I can go pick them up for you." Sebastian offers.

"Would you?" Emilia asks, looking up at Sebastian.

"Yeah of course." Sebastian smiles.

"Thank you. I appreciate you." Emilia smiles.

-

Sebastian smiles and he kisses Emilia.

-

Emilia giggles as Sebastian gets up.

-

"Gross." Thea teases.

-

Emilia makes a face at Thea.

-

"Chris you want anything?" Sebastian asks.

"No I'm good." Chris shakes his head.

"Okay I'll be right back." Sebastian nods and he leaves.

\--

Emilia's phone vibrates in her pocket, she pulls it out, and she checks her notification bar.

-

"Hey Emilia can you actually tell Sebastian to get me a couple cheeseburgers please?" Chris asks.

"Sure." Emilia opens her text.

-

Thea bites her lip to keep from giggling.

-

Emilia opens her texts and she has an unread message.

-

_Babe! -Deb_

_-_

Emilia is confused so she opens the conversation.

\--

_Hey babe how's Grayson? Is he still driving you crazy? Do you need my help with anything? -Deb_

_You have such a beautiful face. I've been dreaming about it between my legs all day. -(E)_

_Babe! -Deb_

_\--_

"What the fuck?" Emilia asks out loud.

"What?" Thea asks, looking at Emilia's phone.

-

Emilia looks up and then over at Thea when it clicks.

-

"Thea!" Emilia screams.

"What?" Thea giggles with a shrug.

"You sent this-! Thea! Oh my God!" Emilia blushes.

"What? I didn't do anything." Thea giggles.

"Oh my God when I said- Said he drives me crazy- Thea! Oh my God!" Emilia giggles while she screams.

-

Thea giggles more.

-

"What are you screaming about?" Chris asks confused.

"Your room now! You bitch!" Emilia widens her eyes at Thea.

-

Thea laughs as she follows Emilia.

\---

Emilia quickly closes the door behind Thea.

-

"I can't believe you text this to Sebastian!" Emilia tries keeping her voice low.

"I don't know what you mean." Thea shrugs.

"Really? You don't remember texting as me and saying, I want his face between my legs." Emilia crosses her arms.

"Gross I don't want to know how you guys text each other." Thea makes a face.

"Thea I don't text him like that!" Emilia growls.

"But is the text a lie?" Thea giggles.

-

Emilia blushes.

-

"Thought so." Thea smiles.

"I hate you!" Emilia fights her smile.

"Hey you need relax, and a release... Just saying." Thea shrugs.

-

Emilia rolls her eyes as she leaves Thea's room. She ignores the fake text and tells Sebastian about Chris' order.

\----

 _8:40pm_ Sebastian arrives back with everyone's food.

-

"Hey he survived!" Emilia teases.

-

Sebastian smiles handing Emilia her shake.

-

"Oh my God thank you!" Emilia smiles gratefully.

-

Sebastian hands Thea her shake.

-

"Thank you." Thea smiles.

-

Sebastian reaches into his food bag and tosses Chris his burgers.

-

"Thanks man." Chris catches the burgers.

-

Sebastian sits down next to Emilia.

-

"Did you get yourself something?" Emilia asks, stirring her shake.

"Yeah just a couple burgers." Sebastian shrugs.

-

Emilia nods.

-

"Is your shake good?" Sebastian asks.

"Yeah do you want to try it?" Emilia offers.

-

Sebastian shakes her head.

-

"Fine loser." Emilia teases.

-

Sebastian nudges Emilia playfully.

-

Emilia smiles.

\----

 _10:00pm_ Grayson is off to bed.

-

"Goodnight I love you." Emilia tucks Grayson into bed.

-

Grayson growls at Emilia.

-

"Thanks brat." Emilia giggles leaving Grayson's room.

\---

Chris, Thea, and Sebastian stand in the kitchen talking. Emilia joins them after putting Grayson to bed _._

_\--_

"Got him all tucked in?" Thea asks.

"Mhm." Emilia nods sleepily.

"Tired?" Chris asks.

"I'm always tired after dealing with him" Emilia smiles.

"Same." Thea nods.

-

Sebastian puts his arm around Emilia's waist, he pulls her close, and he leans on her.

-

Emilia smiles.

-

"Are you two going straight to bed after this?" Thea asks.

"We might watch some TV or we might not." Emilia shrugs.

"Well I'm personally going right to bed." Thea yawns.

"I still have a half hour to an hour to wait. Depending on Grayson if he sleeps or not." Emilia sighs.

"I say half hour, knowing him he'll pass out." Thea says.

"Hopefully." Emilia nods.

\---

Chris looks at Sebastian.

-

"What?" Thea asks, noticing the look.

"Babe you remember that last promise I didn't tell you about?" Sebastian asks.

"Yeah." Emilia nods.

"What promise?" Thea asks.

"He decided to do this seven promise thing. I'll tell you more about tomorrow." Emilia shrugs.

"Okay." Thea says confused.

-

Sebastian turns Emilia to face him.

-

Chris smiles at Thea.

-

Thea looks at Chris still confused.

-

"My last promise is, _I'm going to marry you._ " Sebastian gets down on one knee.

"Whoa what?" Emilia laughs caught off guard.

"Oh my God!" Thea gasps.

Sebastian pulls a ring out of his pocket.

-

Emilia looks up at Thea slightly panicked.

-

"Well?" Thea laughs impatiently.

"Uh yeah." Emilia nervously laughs.

"Yeah?" Sebastian asks breathless.

"Yes!" Emilia says more confidently.

-

Sebastian smiles slipping the ring on Emilia's finger.

-

"Yes!" Thea screams.

-

Chris laughs.

-

"Thea Grayson just laid down!" Emilia scolds.

"I'm sorry I'm just excited!" Thea giggles.

-

Sebastian stands up and he kisses Emilia.

-

Emilia wraps her arms around Sebastian as she returns the kiss.

-

Thea and Chris group hug Emilia and Sebastian.


End file.
